Renesmee's Fire and Ice
by FuckyeahCee
Summary: Nessie wants one thing that is her perfect dress for her party and the only way to avail it is by going to Volterra, Italy. As she travels there she'll meet some people who'll probably her enemy or her almost lover. Better than it sounds. xD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Twilight Saga and it's character's belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Plot's originally mine. Please no copying, be original. =)

Hey! This isn't my first time to write a horrible story, lol. xD

Im not done editing it but hope you like it. :D

* * *

Chapter 1:** The Beginning**

Renesmee POV

The sky shined too bright that it made my skin glow, I got up and wore my aerie cable knit cream-colored slippers. I walk towards my human size mirror and stared myself for a moment, for a moment I thought it wasn't me but then again im a half breed, a vampire, I stared at my reflection I was wearing my purple pj's and a silver bracelet with diamond star charms in it given by Jake. I checked my clocked and _shit_ it's 6 am in the morning that sucks. I was suppose to go at school before six, since I was in charge for the Sophomore students but oh well, I could make it up to their great great grandchildren's for the next two hundred years. I let out a chuckle and wore a navy blue Abercrombie & Fitch hoodie since it's freezing and im the only one who could actually feel the cold weather here even if the sun's shining so bright. I walk down the stairs and walk through our abandoned kitchen, well kinda abandoned kitchen since it still has food for me anyway I opened our refrigerator and got some apples and I headed to our living room where everyone is there.

"Hey! What's with the family meeting?" I grinned while sitting at the edge of the white couch and take a bite of the apple

"It's nothing really."- Mom smiled -"why are you so early anyway?" She smiled once again

"It's Monday, first day of school, ring a bell?" I replied confused with their reactions, I can see Emmett chortle

"Nessie it's Saturday not Monday and the school doesn't start till next week" Rose interrupted grinning obviously thinking im a doofus or something can't blame her, I kinda am thinking it was Monday and it was first day of school

"Really? Crap, that sucks"- I can hear them chuckling -"well, since im still sleepy"- I yawned not intentionally -"I should get back to sleep then" I smiled and walk towards my room I removed my hoodie and lay on my bed again.

I tried thinking any possible reasons why they're having all of this family talk without me? Maybe it's because some vampires are on the loose or something but if that's the case im a big girl now, a lady actually I can manage a vampire, I could kill one if I really should but no of course, Jake just wouldn't mind that, he's really protective, caring and not to mention funny. I got up my bed again remembering Jake, I should visit him im actually missing him. I ransack my wardrobe on what to wear I was planning to wear a more like lady-like, classy, Blair Waldorf-elegant clothing (Im a fan of Gossip Girl books and series ever since I was born) but then again I was talking about La push and I bet Jake and I would do somewhat adventurous in the forest or in the beach so I picked and wore my light blue cookie calculus screen tee shirt and my Hollister sky blue stripes hoodie and a plain denim kind of short shorts and since im going for 'my color for the day is sky blue' I paired my clothing with a white, sky blue and black Nike dunk and a medium sized, blue plaid Jansport bag. I walk downstairs and ask mom if I can go to La push gladly she said yes without hesitating. I got my phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hey it's Jake, leave a message i'll get back to you" the voice-mail said

"Hey Jake it's Nessie. I was wondering if I could go there and hang out at La push. Uhh, see you in there, bye." I shut my phone and started walking.

I started walking to La push it's not a good idea though but I like being alone and walking without distractions since vampires can't be tired that easily im lucky. I've been walking for a minute I swear I could sense something either someone's watching me or someone's following me either way I could smell their scent I can't help but to make sure it wasn't a vampire. I followed the scent I know it was luring me but I still have to go. It was leading through the forest, the forest was dim it was kinda dark it's probably going to rain. As I was walking through someone's scent I was taken aback for a guy- not just any guy a vampire was hiding in a tree, I can saw him looking to me his burgundy eyes piercing into mine. Normally if someone stared at me like that Im quite scared but this burgundy eyes didn't scared me it made my heart pound. I can't clearly see his face all I can see was his eyes. I stared at him and started walking towards him and he suddenly disappeared. I sighed and I checked my wrist watch_._

_Holy mother of-! Crap it's already 12 in the afternoon and to think I left our house around 6:40 am. What the hell. I hope Jake didn't got my message he's going nuts if I didn't go there sooner or later my walking time is over I have to run._

I run and I run to the forest until I reached the La Push's, I can saw a sleek wolf with a gray fur and black spots, it's Embry. I run towards him as he shift to his real self, he's taller and slender now he still have his russet skin. Other than Jake, Embry's one of my closest friends probably my guy bestfriend as I run towards him, I gave him a bear hug it was almost 2 months since I last saw him since we; my mom, dad and me vacationed a trip in Alaska.

"Embry! I missed you so much! Jake told me you have a girlfriend now? You have to spare the details" I said hugging him tightly

"Woah, 'lil vampire, slow down" He grinned and patted my hair

"Actually, im not little anymore im taller than you and im not even wearing any heels" I said sticking my tongue out while I tiptoe

"Ok, if you say so, hey wanna join us eat Em's famous giant muffins?" He said chuckling

We walked through the forest until we reached Emily's house it was a simple yet beautiful house no need to spare the details of Emily and Sam's house though. Emily saw me and welcomed me with a smile and a hug and offer me her freshly made giant muffins. It was great more like a Martha Stewart's muffins. I met Sam, Quill, Jared, Paul and specially I met Jake again.

"Nessie" Jake grinned and hugged me tightly as I hugged him back he carried me out of Emily's house.

"I missed you" I said moving my head closer to his

"You know I missed you more, Nessie" He was moving closer. I took the first move and kissed him the kissed was passionate, it was passionate for both of us or at least I think so. Jake's tongue was exploring every inch of my mouth and I did the same. It wasn't sloppy like the first we did it. It felt so good that I wanted this to be our first kiss. Every part of me urge him-

"Hey"- Embry interrupted and suddenly his mouth from a small letter o shape. I let go of Jake, whom I can see he wanted more just like I do -"I uhhh.. should go" He said while messing his hair but before he left I stopped him

"Nah, I think im the one who should go. I still have to arrange the party you know, all sorts of stuffs" I smiled to them and wave goodbye but before I could say bye Jacob interrupted me

"Nessie, about the party. The pack can't attend im sorry" He frowned disappointed

"It's ok, i'll survive. Anyway, I have to go. I've got some craps to do" I said with a smile trying to hide my sadness

"Ness" Jake said, worried.

"It's cool, Jake. No lies" I said grinning and I bid goodbye to them and headed of our home.

* * *

As I lay myself in my bed, again. I began to think it's almost 12 years now and Forks is still in great shape people change hypothetically and also literally. It's my birthday tomorrow and Alice and Jasper is out of town, they'll be back though. That sucks I hope they won't missed it since The packs going to miss my party specially Embry and Jake. I sighed and frown with the thought of Jake my almost boyfriend won't make it to my party and Embry my closest guy friend whom can take place of Sasha; my bestfriend.

"Nessie, let's go" mom said while knocking at my door. I opened the door to see my mom dressed.

"Mom? Where are you going?" I said, confused.

"We're going to the mall. Remember? We're going to buy a dress along with your dad" She said smiling excitedly

"oh, right. I'll be there in a minute i'll just change my clothes" I said smiling.

I ransacked my closet, again. And picked my Bensoni Fall 2010 check coat partnered with a Anthropologie Gam Games tights, a Giuseppe Zanotti pumps, a Eugenia Kim beret and a silver like color of Valentino Aphrodite tote bag. Ok, this type of clothing is so Blair Waldorf. I love it! It's elegant, classy and lady-like.

"Alright, perfect dress here I come." I said and faked grin to myself, how weird am I? I totally am weird without doing anything, why? Im a vampire, now that _is_ weird. It's my 13th birthday tomorrow but of course everybody knows its my debut since I look like 17 to 18. I got out in my room with a smile that could lit a room full humans, I got in dad's volvo and we're heading to the mall. Since my dad can read minds he's probably reading mine right now.

_Crap_ I thought, if dad's reading minds right no he might know that im sulking since yesterday, _Oh, crap! crap! He knows, pfft. Dad, stop reading my mind_ I can see dad grinning and obviously he's still reading my thoughts about me sulking because Embry, Jakey and all the members of the packs can't go. "We're here beautifuls" my dad said cuddling my mom as we walk towards the entrance some random strangers start hitting on me like winking, flirtatious smirks and all that flirtatious acts I swear I could sense he's mumbling something... he's swearing I guess, can't blame him, dad's super protective of me and my mom. Anyway, as we we're passing I saw the best dress ever! though I just saw it in a stall- from a magazine, I grab it and I told mom I have to have this dress she says if that's what I want they're going to buy it or they'll just make a replica of it, well not them, the dressmaker of course.

"Rose! How's the party preparation's doing?"

"It's doing great, the problem is the one whose celebrating her party is sulking"

"Sulking? I bet I know why though I saw in my vision she's not gonna sulk because of a boy? I don't who, his face in my vision is blurred"

I ran towards Alice and gave her a bear hug

"Alice! I missed you! I thought you're gonna missed my party"

I did a cute-y pout and chuckled she hugged back and replied

"Me? Missed your party? Never" she chuckled.

"Nessie, what's that?" she was pointing at the magazine where my best dress is

"It's the dress im going to wear tommorow" I grinned.

That reminds me... how the hell am I going to wear my best dress when the dressmakers just started about half a minute ago what the hell? I didn't realize the magazine wasn't in my hand it's in Alice's she's looking at the dress

"I know a dress like this! It'll take us a day or two though and probably it's dangerous" Alice said with a hint of grimace on her face

"Let's go then. I mean we could move the party date" I grinned like a little girl who's ready to do anything for the perfect dolly or in my case the most gorgeous dress ever

"But it's in Italy like Volterra, Italy" Alice frowned

I was speechless that's the place I wouldn't wanna go ever, im not scared of any of the Volturi but im kind of worry for my family

"It's ok, Alice, I wanna go there" I smiled faintly, I know Alice is doing me a favor since she doesn't like going there or even stepping one foot in the land of Italy that made me feel sick but I have to have this dress, a gift for myself and I can sense Jacob's gonna like me more with that dress.

"And Alice, let's just leave a note that we'll go somewhere and we'll move the party date, don't write anything about Italy, please? I don't want anyone worrying about us, specially mom, she could go nuts, please?" I said pleading her not to tell anyone about our trip.

"Sure, come one if you want to have the best dress ever we should go now, before it's too late" She grinned.

I hurried and got to my room pack my things, not all of them though just something about one week, I saw Alice waiting outside with her yellow porsche, I hurried and sat at the back of her car. Good thing dad's gone with the rest of them, hunting for food as always. I yawned and sleep at the car.

_Everything was a blur suddenly I saw my parents shouting something they're pointing something I thought it was me their pointing but no so I looked back. I saw a man with a cloak, a man with a scarlet bloody red eyes and I saw before him was a guy, an angelic guy with a evil smirk in his face and a burgundy eyes which destroyed his image as a perfect beautiful angelic guy and right next to him was a girl that gave me shivers, she has the same burgundy eyes as the other guy has and something about her just freaks me out. I was drawn to them I suddenly remembered my parents I can feel they're shouting something but I can't hear anything, I focused my eyes on their lips so I could know what they're saying I could see their lips form into a V shape and they were pointing at the people with cloaks on my back, I suddenly realized what they're saying the guy at my back was Volturi. I ran so fast but my ran was getting slower and slower and I can feel their fingers digging on my skin. I was crying the guy paralyzed me and the girl was making visions in my mind, deadly visions. I can't take this anymore, I can feel my eyes blurring and it was all black except for the girl who's lying with blood all over her I can't help but walk towards her. I saw myself dead, my head ripped off, blood. I cried and screamed no one can hear me. Please, let this be another nightmare, just a nightmare. I saw Jake running towards my dead body crying, I saw my family frowning, furious, I tried to talk to them but they ignore me and I saw my mom bid her last goodbye to me. They burned me._

I gasp and sigh in relief, t'was only a dream, a nightmare. I can't help but curse those Volturi guys in my mind without noticing I slept again.

"Nessie! we're almost here" I heard Alice saying something about 'here' I rubbed my eyes and yawn again and said "We're where? Airport? Good, I could use an awesome nap" "Silly, what I meant is we're here in Italy" "Woah, we are? How? I was just sleeping a while ago in the car?" "Turns out you're such a sleepy head, after we sat down, you slept again" Alice chuckled and she closed her eyes pretending she's sleeping. I look out in the window, _great, Italy here I friggin' come_.

* * *

Is it awesome? Naaaaah. x))))

Oh, btw this isn't just a Alec/Renesmee/Jacob love story this revolves around Jane and Embry's love life too. :3

Thank you for reading! I love you tons :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! :) Help me give my chapters a title and sorry if it's crappy .

I was totally uninspired hope you like my crappy way of writing, lol. xD

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

As Alice and I walk towards the exit of the airplane I bump my head into the door_._

_Great how nice is it to start a day in a new place by accidentally bumping your head with a lot of people staring at you? How awesome can I be? _

Of course I have to fake that. I have to pretend I was hurt like a normal human does.

"Ouch, was I too tall or am I just plain clumsy like my mom?" I said sarcastically

"You're average and you're just as clumsy as Bella" She said with a chuckle as we headed down the airplane

"You know what? We should get a room- I mean of course we should stay in a hotel after all we're gonna stay here for a week or so?" I shrugged and gave Alice a faint smile

"What? Week? Ness, we're only staying here for the day and what's with the bag full of who knows things?" she stopped and she was wearing her serious face now with a bit of a surprised look

"Ness! Why? I thought you're only here for your perfect dress then we're off. How?" She said looking a bit confuse.

"Well- I erm, well I meant what I said that I want to have that perfect dress but I didn't say anything about me wanting to stay here 'cause I know everyone will be against it and you're the only one who can help me" I said with an apologetic look

"Why? Help? From what? Ness, you do know stepping in this place is dangerous but staying? that's even more dangerous! What are you thinking? And how did escaped Edward's reading mind?" Alice was getting mad at me. I can sense but I have to try and pursue her to stay here.

"I planned it, you know how mad I can be when dad's reading my mind he doesn't do it though I blocked it on my mind and focus on the party and the sulking. I know this sounds crazy but Alice I want to get away from everything, away from dad and mom, away from grandpa Charlie and away from the coven. I'm sorry but I have to get away there. I did something terribly wrong I killed two guys in a row"- I could saw Alice gape -"I mean, I lose control and I was hungry I didn't meant to do it but I did even though I have a chance to choose the deer. I can't let them know not even Jake it would kill me if he knows what I've done, he already knows im a monster but i'll be more monster to him if he knows what happened. Im sorry, Alice I just can't." I can feel my left eye shed a tear

"Ness, we would understand this if just say that to us. It's in our nature and I know that the urge of human blood did it. I know you stopped yourself from it we will understand and as for Jacob no one will ever tell. Oh, Ness." Alice hugged me tight she let go of the hug and grinned. "Let's go to the dress shop, buy it and we'll leave then." she smiled.

"Alice, im sorry but please." I said with my pleading look.

"Alright but im not leaving you alone here. I'll stay with you. And im just giving you a week." Alice replied

"A week? Make it 2 weeks please? And thank you so much! This means a lot to me" I grinned and gave her a tight bear hug.

I let her go and we hail a cab as we sat down I handed her a brochure of a hotel I was planning to stay in, it was a brochure of hotel San Lino a famous four star hotel she nodded and said to the cab to go there. I checked my watch it's already 3:30 pm and the weather's cooperating with us it was cloudy, it was perfect for me to roam around by myself anyway, here we are at the entrance of the hotel. It was beautifully made, Alice paid the cab, I wonder how she had a Euro but anyway she's Alice she has thing for getting what she wants. We walked in the entrance and checked in. "Nessie, do you want separate rooms?" Alice asked me of course I'd like to have a separate room 'cause that would be totally weird if we we're in one room so I replied "Yes. Please." And I grinned. The valet get my bag and put it in my room. I was about to ask Alice if I could roam around by myself and o_h, great why do I have a feeling she won't approve_ but anyway it's worth a shot so I asked and she hesitated thrice but gladly she said yes.

I walked at the streets of Italy. I was lost but that doesn't matter anymore I was taken aback by the museum I saw and it still is open I entered and paintings where everywhere not to mention couples. I suddenly missed Jake and I envy the couples they're here having a good time with their mates and enjoying everything while me im missing my Jake, im staying here because I killed two guys in a row and who knows what trouble I could be in any second now. I was in the section where the paintings involved lust or romance. I saw a painting no doubt it's Romeo and Juliet I was staring at it the pastel colors are beautifully painted.

"È bello, sì?" A guy which is in his mid 40s or 50s said.

"Im sorry, I don't do Italian." I replied and smiled politely.

"Ah, american, yes? Good painting, yes? yes?" He said.

"Oh! Yes it is. And yes im american" I smiled in reply

"Why you no boy- boy- eh? Fidanzato?" He asked

"Oh, boyfriend? Oh, no I don't have" I smiled once again

"No, eh? Such shame, you beauty, ok?" He chuckled and bid goodbye to me

I stared at the painting once again until someone interrupted me, again.

_Ugh, why do italianos like bothering people? I hate it. _

"Such beauty isn't?" A guy asked I wasn't paying attention to him I was still staring at the painting when I replied

"It is. A guy just asked me that question a while ago" I said without even looking him

"I see. It's such a shame though that Romeo killed himself he could have _have_ another fine lady of course." he said

"I agree with you though I must say I kinda hate Juliet if she's in our modern world she'll be called a slut. Juliet has met Romeo for nine days and they did everything including sex, married and dying. Im sorry about that." I said still looking at the painting

"Don't you ever look at the one you're conversing with?" He said. I looked at him and I was alarmed for a second I thought he wasn't a Volturi but when I saw his eyes, his burgundy eyes I stuttered

"V- V- Vol- Volturi." I gaped.

"I see. You know who I am. Im Alec by the way" He smirked.

* * *

Boom! Like it? Please write a review I spend a whole day making this. literally xD

Thank you for reading ;*


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jacob's POV**

It's almost 3 days since I missed her birthday and since im finding where the hell she is after she ran away to her family, to us, and even to Alice who gave her a one week _vacation_ in one of the most dangerous place for a vampire she ran away and I can't stop looking for her. Alice checked the airport and asked if someone booked a flight or bought a ticket with the name Renesmee and turns out someone did, it's a tough but it's our only chance to find Nessie, _my_ Nessie I've been missing her so much and it kills me just to know she ran away without me knowing it. I have to go to Italy, I know she's still there I can feel it, I really should go there, I have to and I will. I can't let anyone hurt Nessie specially those damn leeches those damn Volturis who tried to kill her once, I can't let that happen again, never.

"You've got to eat man! Your bulky shape's not in a good condition, we'll find Nessie soon" Embry jumped out of nowhere and patted my back and gave me his usual childish grin he always has and at a blink of an eye the packs where here in Em's place eating Emily's famous giant muffins made specially for us wolves. Quill and Jared were racing on who's gonna finish the muffins first "Hey Jake, take a bite. I made this one specially for you, you should eat a lot, you need lots of energy and strength to find Nessie. Here" Emily said while giving her muffins to me I take it and said thanks and left. As I was walking towards the forest I saw Embry leaning on a tree.

"Hey Jake." He said without even looking at me he was focused on the night sky.

"Embry, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Leaning, watching the stars, relaxing for a bit. So uuh, how are you? You've been busy for almost 3 days now" He said still looking at stars above.

"Tired, exhausted but I won't stop until I found her. She's so special to me I can't help myself but worry about her and I can feel she's still in Italy even though Alice checked the airport and someone bought a ticket in here with the same name as hers" I told Embry as I leaned on a tree near his'

"Then go. I mean Italy's pretty much dangerous for wolves to hang around but its for Nessie right? I mean, If I were you I wouldn't want anything or anyone to hurt a special and important girl to me and if what you're sensing about her that she's in Italy is true it's worth a shot" Embry smiled at me and he look at the stars again.

"You're right I should go, but the pack? Im the Alpha I just can't leave them like that" I asked Embry with a confusing face.

"Man,"- Embry tapped my shoulder -"im here you're not leaving the pack and I just gave you a permission to go, hey, im one of the pack and i'd like to see how the story ends with the both of you, my friend gave me this"- Embry got something in his pocket somewhat like a plane ticket -"it was suppose to be mine and hers but we broke up, it was really her idea to go there. I was just an accessory to her not to mention a valet" Embry grinned and gave his ticket to Verona, Italy to me

"Embry, im sorry man. I didn't know you and uhh. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

"Jake, im a free man now, you have it. I'm gonna have fun for myself here. You should go now before the rest of the pack reads your mind. No need to thank me and no hugs" Embry let out a small chuckle and left the forest he bid me goodbye by waving without looking me.

I hurried at my house and packed a couple of things, _fuck it! it's 7 already? The flights going to be at 7:30 I can't hail a cab too many traffic in the streets I should run crap_ and so I did run as fast as I could to reach and the flight and gladly I did. I sat my ass down and probably sleep the whole flight. "Excuse me sir but we're in Verona, Italy now." A stewardess told me, I got up and get my bag, I walk towards the exit of the plane. I could sense her here in Verona but why here? She could be in Volterra she'll be welcomed by those leeches but why would she go there as well? Verona? What is it that Verona's famous for? Historical place- damn it's Romeo and Juliet's place here well that figures out everything she's maybe here since she love-hate the Romeo and Juliet story but where to start looking? I should follow her scent but I can't pick any scent of her in here where could she be? I walk and walk to smell her scent but I just can't, I can't smell any of her damn scent. I tried so hard but I really can't im on the urge of giving up but faith never really gave up on me completely I could smell someone a vampire, it's a scent of Nessie and some leech. I've followed the scent I was alarmed that Nessie was in trouble and im the only one who can save her. I ran and ran as fast as I could to her scent but it was completely gone. I need to find her, I have to. I can't forgive myself if anything happens to her. I sat on the pavement thinking of how I can get Nessie from some leech.

"Avete bisogno di un posto dove stare?" A girl with a ginger hair and a british-italiano accent tells me something but I can't understand her the only thing I know from Italy is "sì" which means yes but still I have to reply to what she says

"I don't speak Italy's language, im sorry"

"I see, it's okay. You need a place to stay? We have rooms and it will cause you only 5 Euros per day." She grinned, _damn it, I didn't exchange my money, Italy's shitting on me since the first time I land my foot in this land which is a few hours ago._

"Sure that'll be great. Could I pay you tomorrow? Im still going to exchange my money."

"Oh, sure. It's alright with me. Why go here without your fidanzata? Girlfriend I mean"

"She's here already, she's missing actually if you've seen her please tell me." I showed Nessie's picture. I got up, picked my bag and ask her where's the place. She lead me to it and left me, the room was beautiful it has a vintage style- oh, what the hell am I talking about? I don't appreciate this things and I know Nessie will thinking about Nessie depresses me more. I place my bag under the bed and make the bedsheets and slept.

_Sleep tight, Jacob Black you're gonna need it. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. _


End file.
